harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7
}} 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' is the sequel to LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and is set to be released 11 November, 2011 in America and 18 November, 2011 in Europe. It will be released on Xbox 360, PS3, PC, PSP, DS, Wii, PS Vita, and 3DS, iOS IPhone, iPod and IPad. Differences from the books, films, and games Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *In the tunnel between Magnolia Crescent and it's Road and Little Whinging, Harry Potter has to defeat several Dementors instead of two, as in the book, film and video game. *The Portable Swamp is included called as the "Swamp-in-The-Box". They can be activated by the Weasley family. It appeared in the book and video game, but omitted in the film. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *The spiral staircase in the centre of the Lovegood house have the ability to move.As seen on a YouTube video showing the Lovegood house playing section. Features Based on the last three Harry Potter books and final four Harry Potter films, LEGO® Harry Potter™: Years 5-7 takes players through Harry Potter’s heroic adventures in the Muggle™ and wizarding worlds. From Privet Drive in Little Whinging to Diagon Alley™, Hogsmeade™ and Hogwarts™ – plus new locations including Grimmauld Place, the Ministry of Magic, and Godric's Hollow – players will encounter new faces, new challenges and new magic, preparing them for the ultimate face-off against Lord Voldemort™ himself. — all in LEGO style. *Play through 24 story events and return to Hogwarts where there are 16 different lessons to attend. *Learn and use all new charms and spells including the Unforgivable Curses. *Master advanced duelling skills to defeat Voldemort’s Death Eaters as you battle toward the ultimate showdown with the Dark Lord himself. *Discover and unlock over 80 characters including, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange and Professor Horace Slughorn. *Play with friends and family using easy drop-in/drop-out co-op play that features dynamic split screen. Notes Characters *Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have their updated appearance. *Antioch Peverell, Bathilda Bagshot, Cadmus Peverell, Death, Dolores Umbridge, Grawp, Ignotus Peverell, Lavender Brown, Nagini, Horace Slughorn, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Xenophilius Lovegood and Luna Lovegood have their first designed appearance. *Lucius Malfoy, Alastor Moody, and Cornelius Fudge will have the same appearance as they do in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. *Some of the characters who did not appear in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, like Charlie Weasley, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson and Bill Weasley, are to make appearances in the game. *Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour are the only tri-wizard champions who appeared in this game. Locations *Hogwarts Castle will look like it does in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. *Now, you can leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, go to Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Station, take the Hogwarts Express and arrive at King's Cross Station, go around in London, to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. Objects *The Elder Wand has got an updated appearance (not just a brown stick). *Gold obstacles are new in the game and only characters with the Elder Wand can destroy them. Levels *Order of the Phoenix **Dark Times **Dumbledore's Army **Focus! **Kreacher Discomforts **A Giant Virtuoso **A Veiled Threat *Half-Blood Prince **Out of Retirement **Just Dessert **A Not So Merry Christmas **Love Hurts **Felix Felicis **Horcrux and the Hand *Deathly Hallows **The Seven Harrys **Magic is Might **In Grave Danger **Sword and Locket **Lovegood's Lunacy **Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Antioch Peverell , Cadmus Peverell, Ignotus Peverell **Main locations: lovegood's house **DOBBY! **The Thief's Downfall **Back to School **Burning Bridges **Fiendfyre Frenzy **Snape's Tears **The Flaw in the Plan Characters *Aberforth Dumbledore *Alastor Moody (Abilities: Use Magical Eye) *Albert Runcorn *Albus Dumbledore (Abilities: Use Elder Wand) New images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Alecto Carrow (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Alice Longbottom *Amycus Carrow (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Antioch Peverell (Abilities: Use Elder Wand) *Antonin Dolohov (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Arabella Figg *Argus Filch (Abilities: Mrs. Norris) *Ariana Dumbledore *Arthur Weasley (Abilities: Interact with Muggle objects, open Weasley Joke Boxes)Video: New Godric's Hollow LEGO Harry Potter Y5-7 preview, Order of the Phoenix caps - SnitchSeeker.com *Augustus Rookwood (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Bathilda Bagshot (Actually Nagini in disguise) *Bellatrix Lestrange (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Blaise Zabini (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Bloody Baron (Ghost) *Bogrod *Cadmus Peverell (Abilities: Use Resurrection Stone) *Charles Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Cho Chang *Cornelius Fudge *Dean ThomasNew images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Death *Death Eaters (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Dobby *Dolores Umbridge *Draco Malfoy *Dudley Dursley (Abilities: Strength) *Elphias Doge *Emmeline Vance *Ernie Macmillan *Fang *Fat Friar (Ghost) *Fenrir Greyback (Abilities: Dark Magic, werewolfing, dig, strength) *Filius Flitwick *Fleur Delacour *Frank Longbottom *Fred Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Garrick Ollivander *Gellert Grindelwald (Abilities: Dark Magic) *George Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Ginevra Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Godric Gryffindor *Gregorovitch *Gregory Goyle (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Griphook *Gryffindor students (Males, females and Prefects) *Hannah Abbott *Harry Potter (Abilities: Cloak of Invisibility, Parseltongue, disguise as Albert Runcorn) *Helena Ravenclaw (Ghost) *Helga Hufflepuff *Hermione Granger (Abilities: Runic translation book, beaded handbag, Crookshanks, disguise as Mafalda Hopkirk, disguise as Bellatrix Lestrange) *Horace Slughorn (Abilities: Change into a chair) *Hufflepuff students (Males, females and Prefects) *Ignotus Peverell (Abilities: Cloak of Invisibility) *Irma Pince *James Potter (Abilities: Animagus Prongs) *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Kreacher *Lavender BrownImage of the game's box art. *Lily Potter *Lord Voldemort (Abilities: Dark Magic, Parseltongue) *Lucius Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Luna Lovegood *Madam Hooch *Madam Rosmerta *Mafalda Hopkirk *Mary Cattermole *Minerva McGonagall (Abilities: Animagus) *Molly Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Mundungus Fletcher *Myrtle *Nagini *Narcissa Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Nearly Headless Nick (Ghost) *Neville Longbottom (Abilities: Trevor, dig with shovel) *Nymphadora Tonks *Pansy Parkinson *Padma Patil *Parvati Patil *Percy Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Peter Pettigrew (Abilities: Dark Magic, Animagus Wormtail) *Petunia Dursley *Pius Thicknesse *Pomona Sprout *Poppy Pomfrey *Ravenclaw students (Males, females and Prefects) *Reginald Cattermole *Remus Lupin (Abilities: Werewolfing Moony, dig, strength) *Rita Skeeter (Abilities: Animagus) *Ronald Weasley (Abilities: Pigwidgeon, Deluminator, open Weasley Joke Boxes, disguise as Dragomir Despard, disguise as Reginald Cattermole) *Rowena Ravenclaw *Rubeus Hagrid (Abilities: Strength) *Salazar Slytherin (Abilities: Parseltongue) *Scabior (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Seamus Finnigan *Severus Snape *Sirius Black (Abilities: Animagus Padfoot, strength, dig) *Slytherin students (Males, females and Prefects) *Snatchers (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Susan Bones *Sybill Trelawney *Thorfinn Rowle (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Vernon Dursley *Viktor Krum (Abilities: Strength) *Vincent Crabbe (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Walden Macnair (Abilities: Dark Magic) *William Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)YouTube Walkthrough *Xenophilius Lovegood *Yaxley (Abilities: Dark Magic)kotaku- Tale of the Three Brothers Enemies *Acromantulas *Death Eaters *Dementors *Giants *Imperiused Wizards *Inferi *Ministry Officials *Snatchers *Werewolves Locations *Godric's Hollow **Bathilda Bagshot's home **Godric's Hollow Cemetery *Hogsmeade **Hogsmeade Station **Hog's Head Inn **Three Broomsticks Inn *Hogwarts Castle **Common Room Corridor **Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's office **Headmaster's office **Room of Requirement **Viaduct Courtyard *Little Whinging **Magnolia Crescent **Privet Drive **Tunnel between Magnolia Crescent/Road and Little Whinging *London **Diagon Alley ***Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour ***Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop ***Gringotts Wizarding Bank ****Lestrange Vault ***Magical Menagerie ***Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary ***Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes **Grimmauld Place **King's Cross Station **Leaky Cauldron **Ministry of Magic ***Atrium ***Department of Mysteries ****Death Chamber **River Thames *Ottery St. Catchpole **Lovegood houseNew images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' **The Burrow Lessons *Apparition *Charms *Defence Against the Dark Arts *Dumbledore's Army (DA) *Occlumency *Potions *Transfiguration Spells *Aguamenti *Avada KedavraFacebook *Confringo (only with Elder Wand) *Diffindo *Expecto Patronum (chargeable) *Expelliarmus *Imperio *Crucio *Lumos *Protego *Reducto *Sectumsempra (Harry Potter and Severus Snape only) *Wingardium Leviosa (can be upgraded into Accio) Potions *Felix Felicis *Invisibility Potion *Draught of Living Death *Love Potion *Polyjuice Potion *Strength Potion Red Brick-bonuses *Carrot Wands *Fast Magic *Fast Dig Objects *Assorted Potions *Carrot Wands *Deluminator"First look at Deathly Hallows Godric's Hollow in Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7" at SnitchSeeker.com *Hermione Granger's beaded handbag"E3 2011: LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Preview" at GamingUnion.net *James and Lily Potter's grave *Power-Up Sweets *The Quibbler Dispenser *Spectrespecs *The Tales of Beedle the Bard *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes boxes. **Fireworks **Sticky Trainers **Swamp-in-a-box Behind the scenes *In the trailer below at approximately 0:53 it looks like there are more than 2 Dementors in Little Whinging. Trailer 300px Notes and references . es:Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 fr:LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7 Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world)